


Forward Pass

by Shaddyr



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blow Job Fridays Challenge, First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaddyr/pseuds/Shaddyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  <i>According to Wikipedia, a Forward Pass is when the (football) is thrown in the direction that the offensive team is trying to move... the only linemen who can receive a forward pass are the tight ends...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Forward Pass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esteefee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/gifts).



> This story was originally inspired by [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/melagan/profile)[**melagan**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/melagan/)’s BJF prompt: [_Naked from the waist down_ and _fingering_. ](http://melagan.livejournal.com/251914.html)
> 
> Like many of my fics, it languished for months on my hard drive. As per usual, my brain twin [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/outsideth3box/profile)[**outsideth3box**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/outsideth3box/) helped by listening, beta reading, offering suggestions, encouraging, and letting me whine. She is awesome and should be showered with praise, chocolate and naked McKay’s.
> 
> The lovely and talented [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/wolfshark/profile)[**wolfshark**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/wolfshark/) gave this puppy a quick beta and helped get it sorted out. I, as I am wont to do, tweaked it a bunch after, so any remaining mistakes are my own.

McKay stomped angrily down the corridor, leaving a trail of smelly, brackish water behind him. He tapped his earpiece as he made his way to the transporter.

"And neither one of those idiots is permitted back in the lab without my express say so," he said. "The two of them are likely to destroy the city if they get their hands on anything more dangerous than a can-opener!"

"Yes, Rodney," Radek replied, and McKay could almost hear the eye roll over the radio. "I am thinking I will reassign them to help the botanists for the time being, ano?" He grunted in agreement as Radek continued. "Now, go and decontaminate yourself, because I will not permit you back in the lab the way you are at present. The rest of us would be rendered unconscious by the stench."

"You little weasel! Don't try to tell me-"

"Rodney, please. Go shower. If you show up the way you are, the minions will revolt and throw you off the east pier. Now go away. I am busy trying to fix this mess."

McKay fumed at the abrupt dismissal, but couldn't disagree. The stench was awful, and if any of his staff showed up at the lab in a similar state, he'd be inclined to trip Atlantis's bio-hazard protocol just to isolate them from everyone else.

One of these days, the incompetent morons the SGC kept foisting off on Atlantis were going to be the death of him. It just remained to be seen if the death would be the direct result of said incompetence, or due to the massive coronary he was likely to have while he ranted, yet again, about how brand new scientists with no true grasp of ancient tech should NOT TOUCH the delicate, 10,000 year old ANCIENT EQUIPMENT!

With a sigh, he entered the transporter. As the doors closed behind him, he grimaced. In the enclosed space, the smell was overpowering. He reached out and touched the map, anxious to get out of his wet clothes and underneath the spray of hot shower. The rest of the afternoon was going to be a headache of massive proportions as he tried to sort out the cluster fuck those two geniuses had caused.

Sheppard was approaching the transporter as he exited, and McKay waved him away. "I would strongly advise against using this transporter until I get Tweedledumb and Tweedledumber to scrub it down."

His nose wrinkled as the smell wafted out of the small space and Sheppard took a step back. "Yeah, that's pretty ripe," he said with a nod. "I think I'll just take the stairs." He made no move to go, instead giving McKay a thorough once over.

McKay narrowed his eyes as Sheppard continued to stand there staring at him. He watched as Sheppard's lips twitched and McKay could tell was fighting a smile as he took in the soggy uniform pants, with a dark, wet line that ended mid-thigh on both legs. He crossed his arms and glared. "Is there something else, Colonel?"

"So…" Sheppard cocked an eyebrow as he studied McKay's pants, and he felt a slow flush crawling up his chest and neck. It was unsettling to be the focus of Sheppard's attention like this, and being unsettled made him snappish. He opened his mouth to make a scathing comment, but Sheppard spoke first.

"A couple of the newbies, right? I bet it was, what's his name, Grass? The new hotshot engineer who's bucking for Radek's position?"

"Grossi," McKay corrected, too distracted by the fact Sheppard was actually aware of departmental politicking to pretend he didn't know the names of every person under his command. "And Jiang. They're both idiots, and I'll be surprised if Grossi lasts till the next Daedalus run."

Sheppard chuckled and shook his head. "You want me to arrange for their mandatory PT to be in Teyla's Bantos class? That should exhaust them enough that they won't have the energy to waste on stupid power games."

McKay had to admit, the idea had merit, but - "As much as I'd love to discuss lengthy and detailed plans on how to knock some sense into their miniscule brains, I'm fairly certain that there were at least 18 different toxins in the water I just waded through to get to the access panel, and I'd like to go get cleaned up."

Sheppard looked concerned at that. "Did the biometric scanners show anything potentially harmful? Do you need to go to the infirmary?"

McKay waved a hand around. "Carson ran an analysis and said there was nothing dangerous in it, but what does that sheep loving witch doctor really know about anything? Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to go peel off these pants before I dissolve into a puddle of slime. I need to take a shower. And then I need to get some food before I pass out from manly hunger – I missed dinner because of those idiots!"

 

~~~~~~

 

McKay typed on his laptop with one hand while undoing his belt with the other. He kicked off the sodden shoes – the runners were a complete write off and he was going to make the moron twins buy him a new pair – and then shucked his soggy socks as he scanned the damage reports.

The sheer stupidity was almost making his eyes bleed. He paused for a moment, struggling to peel off the pants that seemed determined to stick to him before turning back to the laptop. He could see, given their limited knowledge, how they had managed to postulate a theory that had been so wrong, wrong, oh so utterly wrong. He let the boxers drop and hunched over his desk to type up an in-depth explanation of how many kinds of stupid the theory was, complete with graphs, illustrations and a bullet point list of all the obvious things they had missed. Things that would have been obvious had they bothered to read the training manual McKay gave all the new scientists on their arrival.

"Read This or Die - Ancient Tech for Idiots", detailed many of the ways Ancient tech seemed to violated the so called immutable laws of the physics. McKay had stressed over and over throughout how one had to be very careful not to make any assumptions about how things would work. Assumptions often equaled maimed or dead.

Clearly, those two were finalists for the Darwin Awards, and in need of a remedial session. He was in the middle of detailing all the ways in which a rhesus monkey showed more intelligence than either one of them when his door slid open and Sheppard walked in. The colonel was carrying a tray from the mess, piled with sandwiches, fruit, jell-o, and – oh god, was that chocolate cake? McKay started to straighten up and became acutely aware of his state of undress – naked but for his uniform shirt and jacket, with his boxers around his ankles. "Uh," he uttered intelligently, and he could feel the flush burning through him again, this time up his face to the tips of his ears.

Sheppard looked almost as flummoxed, caught with the door closed at his back, staring at McKay. "I thought you were going to take a shower."

"I was!" he said. "I just needed to send an email impressing upon those two that it's quite possible there are bacteria on my shoes capable of postulating better theories and - what the hell are you doing here, anyway?"

"I just-" Sheppard held out the tray like an offering. "I thought that you could use something to eat, so I went by the mess and got you some dinner."

"Oh." McKay was conflicted. Should he pull up his boxers? Should he act casual? Should he run for the bathroom? He decided that using what was right at hand was the best, and reached down, planning to pull the boxers back up.

"You shouldn't-" Sheppard started to speak, only to cut himself off.

McKay froze. "Shouldn't what?" he asked cautiously.

Sheppard set the tray down gently on the desk, not meeting McKay's eyes. "Like you said, you don't know what was in that water. You shouldn't put those contaminated clothes back on."

McKay stared at him."Right. I'll just stand here half naked instead, because that would be so much better." He shifted awkwardly. "Just… just look the other way while I go take my shower and we can pretend this never happened."

"Oh please," Sheppard said as he rolled his eyes. "It's nothing I haven't seen before."

And while that was true, there was something very different about being in a communal shower room with Sheppard and Ronon scrubbing away goopy, off-world muck, and having Sheppard here in his quarters while he was caught, literally, with his pants down.

"That doesn't mean I want to parade around naked in front of you!" he snapped.

He expected Sheppard to make some smart-assed remark and turn around, or possibly even duck out of the room. Instead, Sheppard silently looked up at him and McKay felt as if he were pinned to the spot. He recognized that look – it was the one Sheppard generally reserved for attractive alien princesses, shiny energy weapons and ancient warships – a mix of admiration, calculation and lust.

"Sheppard?" His mouth went dry and it suddenly felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room.

Sheppard took a step forward, his expression morphing into something downright predatory. McKay back-pedaled, only to find himself stumbling, tripped up by the boxers still around his ankles. Arms flailing, he fell backward, but Sheppard caught him before he hit the floor. McKay found himself pulled tight against Sheppard's lean frame while one of his arms curled up over McKay's back and the other wrapped around his waist. He instinctively reared back, hands coming up to hover indecisively just over Sheppard's shoulders.

Arching away had the unintended side effect of bringing McKay's naked groin in direct contact with Sheppard's hip. Sensitive flesh rubbed up against the heavy duty cotton of the BDUs, sending an unexpected jolt of sensation through him and he gasped, fingers scrabbling for purchase before clenching in the fabric of Sheppard's shirt. He drew an unsteady breath, then planted his hands on Sheppard's shoulders and pushed away in an attempt to extricate himself. He didn't count on the fact that his legs would go wobbly, making him lurch in Sheppard's grip.

"Hey, careful," Sheppard said, tightening the arm around McKay's waist. His leg slipped between McKay's knees, and the feel of the hot, hard thigh snugged right up against his cock nearly made his eyes cross.

"Fuck!" he groaned, eyes tightly closed while he tried not to give in to the overwhelming desire to start humping against Sheppard's leg. "What – the hell – is going on here?" he managed while trying to get himself back under control.

He felt Sheppard tense. "I'm sorry," he said, voice tight and stilted as he started to pull away. "I'll just- you need to – I didn't mean-"

"Oh for god's sake!" he snapped, the hint of annoyance giving him the edge he needed to focus, bringing his gaze back to Sheppard. "Shut up!"

Sheppard froze, but wouldn't meet his gaze. McKay let out a frustrated breath, then dug his fingers into Sheppard's arms and shook him a little.

"At the risk of making a complete fool of myself for having read this-well, whatever this is – the wrong way…" he paused for a moment, licked his lips, then continued. "Did you just – I mean, are your trying to – John, is this a pass?"

Hazel eyes locked onto his, and he could see the conflicting impulses playing across Sheppard's face. He watched, fascinated by the play of emotion - the clench of the jaw, the bob of his Adam's Apple as he swallowed, the defiant lift of his chin.

"And if it is?"

McKay could hear the challenge in his voice, a little cocky, a lot nervous with an undercurrent of hope. He had never in his wildest dreams – and, he was a genius, he had a few very inventive and wild dreams in his arsenal of fantasy material – imagined that John Sheppard might be anything but straight. He felt his mouth curling into a satisfied smile.

"I just might be convinced to catch it."

Sheppard's fingers fisted in his hair, tugging his head back as claimed McKay's mouth with a heated kiss, teeth nipping, tongue demanding entrance, and granting no quarter. He reeled under the assault, moaning into the kiss as he slumped against Sheppard who shifted slightly to accommodate him, dragging out another low groan at the exquisite friction of a firm thigh brushing over his cock.

Sheppard backed off, capturing his lower lip with his teeth and tugging it slightly before finally letting it go and studying him with a calculating look. He glanced over McKay's shoulder before nodding and beginning to nudge McKay back.

"Wait, wait!" He yelped as he clutched at Sheppard's shoulders. "Pants! Ankles! I'd rather not end up on my ass!"

"But I want you on your ass," Sheppard said with another nudge. McKay's squawk was cut short as he was pushed up against he desk and he sat down with a thump.

He smacked Sheppard lightly on the shoulder. "A little warning next time," he groused, glancing back at his desk, automatically reaching out to shut his laptop and move it out of any possible harm's way.

Sheppard placed one hand on the desk beside his hip while cupping his cheek with the other, gently turning McKay's face back toward his own. Sheppard dropped a light kiss on the corner of McKay's mouth, then followed his jaw line to the tender skin of his neck. His head fell back, allowing Sheppard greater access and he took full advantage, nipping at the tender skin only to sooth it with his tongue. McKay's breath came in little gasps, his body jerking ever so slightly with each bite.

"You like that," Sheppard whispered, the warm breath on McKay's ear making him shudder. Before he could respond, Sheppard's teeth were sinking into the tendon at the junction of neck and shoulder, and he gave an inarticulate cry. He arched off the desk, one hand threading through Sheppard's hair to hold him against his neck, the other gripping Sheppard's arm as McKay helplessly thrust against Sheppard's hard body.

Sheppard grasped McKay's hip, forcing him back against the desk even as he continued to bite and suck at his neck.

"John! Ah, fuck!" McKay whined, feeling more than a bit desperate. He felt tremors go through Sheppard's body, like he was shaking, and he panicked for a moment. Then he heard snickering and realized Sheppard was laughing. He tightened his grip on Sheppard's hair and yanked his head back.

"Ow, fuck!" Sheppard yelped, his face twisted in an expression that was half mirth and half pain. "Geeze, Rodney, leave some of it in my head, dammit!" he said even as he continued to chuckle.

"Are you – you're *laughing* at me?" McKay demanded, embarrassment and mortification vying for top place. "You asshole! You *bastard*! You - you - you cocksucker!"

Sheppard's expression changed instantly, going dark and stormy. He twisted free of McKay's grip, then grabbed his wrists and pinned his hands to the desktop on either side of him. "I was laughing because I've barely touched you and you're hard enough to pound nails," he growled, voice low and smoky.

McKay felt his face flush red, and he looked away. "Well it's just great to know that you're finding this so funny-"

"I was laughing," Sheppard continued, cutting him off before the diatribe could get a full head of steam, "because I was convinced that you were straight and you would break your favorite laptop over my head before you would ever let me touch you."

McKay's head snapped back around to catch Sheppard's gaze, and he realized there was no mockery or ridicule there. Sheppard chose that moment to deliberately lean in and rub up against him, and he shuddered at the feeling of the rough cloth against his aching cock.

"I – I though you –oh god - I was afraid when you laughed - uhn, fuck, John!" McKay struggled to explain, but trying to maintain a coherent though was next to impossible. He heard – and felt – another chuckle escape Sheppard, but this time it only served to add more sensation, pleasure so intense it bordered on pain.

"Not laughing at you," Sheppard said, his mouth right next to McKay's ear. "Laughing at the irony. Laughing at myself."

He pulled back and McKay couldn't keep from straining after him, hips lifting from the desktop in an effort to follow that feeling. Sheppard released his wrists, moving his hands to rest on McKay's thighs.

"You are right about one thing, though," he said and McKay's eyes grew wide as Sheppard dropped to his knees. "I have been known to suck cock on occasion."

Sheppard shoved his legs apart, only to be stymied by the pants still caught around his ankles. He yanked them off, then hooked one of McKay's knees over his shoulder while pushing the other one back out of the way. Then he leaned in, sliding his lips over McKay's cock, surrounding him in wet heat.

McKay leaned back on shaking arms, trying not to collapse as Sheppard sucked on him, the visceral thrill of seeing those lips wrapped around his cock accentuating the bliss he was feeling. Sheppard's wicked tongue swirled over and around, teeth scraping with just the right amount of pressure as he trailed his fingers up the inside of McKay’s thigh to circle the base of his cock. A moment later, those same spit-slick fingers were sliding over his hole, circling and teasing till one wiggled in and pressed down on just the right spot. Helpless in the wash of feelings, he thrust up into Sheppard's mouth, and was stunned again when Sheppard just took it in stride, allowing him to take over and fuck his face.

"Oh, oh fuck, jesus, John, I'm gonna come!" he warned, trying to pull back, but Sheppard surged forward, swallowing around him. McKay's body jerked up off the desk as if electrified and he let out a broken moan as he emptied himself in Sheppard's mouth.

Sheppard sucked and swallowed, drawing his orgasm out past the point he could stand it and McKay finally lifted a shaky hand of the desk to push his head away. "No more," he gasped. "Sensitive."

Sheppard pulled back slowly, eyes locked on McKay's, and finally let his cock slip free of his mouth. As McKay watched, Sheppard licked his lips, looking extremely pleased with himself. There was a trickle of white from the corner of his mouth down to his chin, and McKay felt a jolt of heat in his stomach at seeing his come on Sheppard's face.

McKay tugged at Sheppard, urging him up. He clutched at the desk with both hands as he lurched to his feet and McKay winced in sympathy. "That was amazing and truly fantastic, and next time we should do it in a bed because that must have been hell on your knees," he said as he pulled Sheppard to him.

"Yeah," Sheppard said as he stepped between McKay's legs, "but it was worth it."

McKay pulled his head down and licked at the trail of come on Sheppard's chin. The bitter tang of salt on his tongue amazed him all over again.

"You let me come in your mouth," he whispered against Sheppard's mouth, before nipping at his lips.

"You tasted good," Sheppard replied and McKay felt another jolt of lust spike through him. If he hadn't been well and truly down for the count, he was quite certain that Sheppard's words would have been quite enough to get him hard.

"You now," McKay said decisively as he reached down to fumble with Sheppard's belt.

"You’re going to blow me?"

McKay considered this. "Not right now," he decided with a little regret as he finally opened Sheppard's pants. "My knees will not take this floor, and I'm not getting on my bed before I've had a shower – I still reek," he stated unequivocally. He saw Sheppard's nose twitch and he smirked. Sheppard obviously agreed about the stink. McKay shoved down Sheppard's boxers and wrapped his fingers around his hard cock.

"How about I jerk you off?" he asked as he started a slow rhythm, first rubbing the palm of his hand over the tip, then smoothing the pre-come down the length. He stopped to fondle Sheppard's balls for a moment before wrapping his fingers back around to give Sheppard a smooth upward jerk, then repeated the whole process again.

Sheppard's grip tightened on McKay's thighs and he let out a groan. His head fell back, and his eyes fluttered closed as he lost himself in McKay's touch. "I'm –oh, fuck yeah –good with that," Sheppard managed, voice breathy and unsteady.

McKay reached down with his other hand to cup Sheppard's balls, gently rolling them as he continued the firm pulls on his cock, the dual stimulation causing Sheppard to tremble. "Maybe after this you can fuck me," he said and grinned when Sheppard's cock jerked in his grasp.

"Pound you into the mattress," Sheppard's voice was thick with lust. "Won't even know your own name." McKay felt a shudder of his own at the promise in that tone, and he sped up his movements, hand flying over Sheppard's cock while Sheppard's fingers dug in hard enough that McKay knew he would have bruises.

Sheppard suddenly tensed and then let out an inarticulate cry as he came, thick pulses of white fountaining up over McKay's hand, splattering over his shirt. He gentled his motion but continued to milk Sheppard's cock until he hissed and pulled back slightly. McKay studied the mess on his hand for a moment before lifting his fingers to his lips. He glanced up just as he swiped his tongue through the pearly liquid, and the heat in Sheppard's gaze was positively incendiary. He felt the answering spark ignite in his belly and realized with a shock that he was getting hard again.

Before he could blink, Sheppard was on him again, mouth fused against his, tongue sliding in beside his, and McKay could still taste the residue of himself mixing with the bitter salt tang of Sheppard's essence.

Sheppard's hands were on his ass, grinding them together and McKay could feel himself on the way to another reasonably spectacular orgasm, but the unpleasant odor that he had been able to ignore till now was wafting up all around him and driving him to distraction.

He managed to wrench his mouth free from Sheppard's and put a hand on his chest, pushing him firmly back. "Alright, that's it! I need a shower before I melt into a toxic sludge puddle."

Sheppard's expression was rueful. "That's probably a good idea," he agreed, then dropped one last kiss before drawing back from McKay, allowing him to move away from the desk.

As McKay peeled off his shirt, Sheppard started to tuck himself back into his boxers. "What are you doing?" McKay asked. Sheppard cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, Rodney, I thought I should probably put on my pants before leaving your quarters," he drawled as he started to button up his BDUs. "Unless you think I should give everyone an eyeful?"

McKay let out a huff, then slapped his hands out of the way and started unbuttoning his pants again. "You're a moron," he said as he yanked the pants unceremoniously down Sheppard's legs, leaving them pooled around his ankles. He studied him for a moment. "That's a good look on you. Now, get undressed," he ordered with a snap of his fingers. “You can help me wash this crap off since you're so good at being down on your knees."

Sheppard watched McKay’s ass as he turned around and walked into the bathroom. The sound of the shower coming on prompted him to peel off his shirt then bend down to unlace his boots and free himself of his BDUs. He was just pulling off his socks when McKay yelled at him.

“Are you coming sometime today?"

“Oh, I’m counting on it," Sheppard said and sauntered into the bathroom.


End file.
